Advances in circuit technologies and packaging technologies have allowed wireless communications devices to include more features while at the same time becoming smaller. For example, many modern, small form factor, wireless devices such as cellular telephones can transmit and receive in multiple frequency bands, whereas previous generation, larger, wireless devices may have only been able to transmit and receive in a single frequency band. Wireless devices capable of transmitting and receiving in multiple frequency bands (“multi-band”) can benefit from compact multi-band antenna designs.